


Kisses Aren't Obvious Enough

by LazyAmara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Tony Stark, So much kissing, cute shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAmara/pseuds/LazyAmara
Summary: All the times Bucky and Tony kiss before they do something about it.





	Kisses Aren't Obvious Enough

* * *

The first time they kiss, Tony thinks he might have imagined it, of course he checks JARVIS’ footage later to prove he wasn’t hallucinating or dreaming and sees that it did in fact happen. They had been in Tony’s workshop and Tony was explaining how useful physics is for engineering, Bucky had been smiling softly at Tony when he made some stupid pun about weight, and Bucky, Bucky just couldn’t help himself. He had leaned in close next to Tony, lifting his hand to cup Tony’s chin gently and softly pressed his lips to Tony’s.

And then it was over.

Bucky had turned to look back at the diagram that Tony had been showing him, missing the way Tony fluttered his eyes open again, staring at Bucky, mouth slightly agape, with a light blush along the top of his cheeks. Tony continued staring for a moment before licking his lips and continuing with his explanations, though he had stumbled over the first few words and was speaking a little more softly than before.

~*~*~

The second time they kissed, Tony was looking for an excuse to do it. Despite the video evidence, he was still unsure as to how real the first one was, but he wanted to do it again. Badly. He just wasn’t sure how to go about it. Bucky hadn’t mentioned it. He hadn’t done anything differently since the kiss and there was no awkwardness between them.

So Tony was trying to figure out whether to bring it up, or just plant one on him, whilst talking to Bucky about an idea that came to him when Thor left his hammer on some of Tony’s paper work and he wasn’t able to do anything about it until Thor woke from his nap. He was thinking of modifying some weapons to only work for specific people and was wondering out loud to Bucky if it would be worth it or even possible to use complex security systems for something as small as a rifle. In the middle of his distracted rambling he had decided ‘fuck it’ and stood on his tip toes, balancing with a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder and quickly pecked him on the mouth, he then turned abruptly and walked swiftly out of the room before Bucky could even react. Bucky had frowned in confusion as Tony left, wondering why he was leaving when they had been having a pleasant conversation. Bucky had thought the idea had some potential.

~*~*~

When Bucky didn’t make a fuss about Tony kissing him the next time they saw each other, Tony decided that they didn’t need to make a huge deal out of this change in their relationship. Bucky was obviously happy with it from the way he had smiled brightly at Tony as he walked in the room, and Tony gave a tentative smile back, giving Bucky’s shoulder a soft pat as he walked past.

Later, Tony found himself in the kitchen, assisting Bucky. Bucky had asked JARVIS what would be fun and easy to bake when Tony walked by and offered his non-existent knowledge of baking. Mostly he just wanted to spend some time with his – boyfriend? Friend who he happened to have kissed a couple times…? Either way Tony was mixing the icing and ate a spoonful whilst Bucky put the tray in the oven. Bucky had turned back to Tony and gave an amused smirk at the sight of him. “What?” Tony had asked, blinking innocently.

“Nothing,” Bucky had slowly started moving closer, staring at the corner of Tony’s mouth, where there was some blue icing. Smirk growing wider, Bucky had crowded Tony against the counter behind him and taken the bowl of icing to place it beside them. He placed his hands flat on the counter on either side of Tony’s waist and bent down, smiling, to kiss the corner of Tony’s mouth, tongue darting out to swipe up the icing before leaning back slightly to check he had got it all. Pleased with his effort, he grinned and winked then turned to start cleaning up the mess they had left, oblivious to Tony’s heavy breathing and racing pulse, or the way his eyes had darkened and his cheeks had gained a rosy hue. Tony’s small smile and bright eyes did not leave his face that evening.

~*~*~

A few days later, Bucky was having breakfast with Clint, Steve, Natasha and Thor. Bruce opted to take his tea and his plate of waffles to the living room and Thor was trying to convince him that company during breakfast is the best way to start the day. “Understand friends, that social gatherings during any meal at any time of day can be heartening, enjoying the company of friends can afford the most hopeful beginning to a long day, if only for a few moments.”

“Thor, let Bruce eat in the living room, if you’re worried, you can go eat with him,” Steve said covering his waffles in what could be a metric ton of maple syrup. Bucky thought it was a bit excessive but decided not to say anything. Steve could be very particular about food these days and considering what it was like _back in the day_ ,everyone figured he deserved to experience the flavours.

“Steven, your suggestion is most appreciated, I will endeavour to keep Bruce company this morning,” Thor replied as he left, and a groan could be heard that did nothing to lessen the brightness of Thor’s grin.

As Bucky stood and stretched, ready to retrieve more bacon, Tony rushed in looking a bit flustered. He was distractedly scrolling through emails on his phone whilst attempting to fix his tie one-handed. “Morning everyone, I’m running a bit late so I won’t be sticking around for breakfast,” he snatched a piece of toast from Bucky’s plate once he pocketed his phone, stopping to give Bucky a kiss which was supposed to be short (it wasn’t), then fled in a way that was not dissimilar to lightning and thunder, there one second in all its chaos, then gone the next. Bucky felt a little breathless from it all.

Steve, Clint and Natasha were all staring wide-eyed at the entrance to the kitchen, meanwhile Bucky had a soft smile gracing his lips, and his eyes were glinting with joy. After a moment the others turned there gaze to Bucky who just casually started munching on his bacon.

“What the fuck?” Clint whispered in confusion. “What. The fuck?” he sat down. Bucky, still munching, looked up questioningly, eyebrow raised.

“Pal, Tony just kissed you…” Steve said cautiously, frowning at Bucky, no doubt wondering why he wasn’t a little freaked out. When Bucky’s eyes met his, he raised his brows, gesturing at where Tony had left. Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve suspiciously, not sure why Steve was struggling with the fact.

“… Yeah…” twitching his nose, he looked back to his plate.

“How long has that been happening?” Natasha asked calmly, though there was a hint of an amused smile. She thought Tony had looked more relaxed recently, she just hadn’t realised this was the reason.

“Um,” was his response. He moved on to the eggs whilst contemplating. “JARVIS?”

“Sergeant Barnes and Sir have kissed a total of four times now. They have also held hands a number of times.” JARVIS easily provided. Natasha gave an impressed look whilst Steve only looked more confused and slightly disappointed which concerned Bucky, he had hoped that Steve would be happy for him.

“Wait. We only kissed four times?” Bucky stopped eating at the realisation and looked confused. He thinks about the times they had kissed and realised he hadn’t told Tony how he feels, hadn’t even asked him on a date. His eyes widened and he looked to the kitchen door, a little unsure now that he had thought over it. _How does Tony feel? Does he even really like Bucky? How come he hadn’t said anything?_

Steve cleared his throat, “Buck, how come you didn’t tell me?” He sat and crossed his arms, trying to look a little intimidating to draw Bucky’s attention.

“Tell you what, punk?” Bucky said distractedly, brows furrowed, still worriedly pondering over his and Tony’s relationship.

Steve looked a little uncomfortable, his cheeks turning red. “That you and Tony were stepping out?”

Finally, Bucky looked at Steve for a few moments, trying to figure out what Steve is thinking. Pursing his lips, he said “Honestly? I’m not sure I realised it myself. If we even are…” He frowned at his own confusion, he hoped they were at that level. All of a sudden Steve seemed a little relieved, though he was also beginning to make the face that always got him in to trouble when he was smaller.

“Bucky if you hurt Tony by being all ‘can’t tie me down’,” he finger quoted, rolling his eyes, “I will not hesitate to hurt you physically.” Bucky’s eyes widened in amusement and shock.

“Hang on. Aren’t you supposed to give Tony a shovel talk? I thought I was your best pal?” Bucky arched an eyebrow at Steve.

Grinning, Steve replied with some sarcasm “Sure you are, but so is Tony, and his sad face is heart-breaking,” he rolled his eyes at Bucky, though he was still smiling, “ _maybe_ I will speak to him later as well… now answer my question, are you and Tony dating?” Bucky frowned again, considering the situation.

“… Not… yet? I’m not entirely sure. We never actually talked about it.” Bucky hesitated then muttered quietly, “…I would like to.”

“Congratulations!” Thor walked in with Bruce following behind, having overheard some of the conversation, Bruce suggested they join them in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at Thor.

“Bucky, if you’re unsure where you stand with Tony, it’s best that you ask him.” Bruce suggested kindly, putting his dishes in the sink, “If you just leave it, there could be issues. Tony, despite the rumours, is actually quite sensitive about relationships. If he becomes unsure of the relationship, it’s possible that he will sabotage himself and ultimately, you as well.”

“Are we really just letting this go that quickly? Bucky didn’t realise he had started a relationship with Tony? I mean, that’s gold!” Clint exclaimed, finally getting over his shock.

“Clint if you ruin this, you will find yourself in similar situation to that time we were in Bosnia,” Natasha hissed at Clint, who paled and snapped his mouth shut before saying anything further.

“Uh, anyway, thanks Bruce, I’ll talk to Tony when he gets back.”

~*~*~

Bucky had some time to think about what he was going to say to Tony and yet he still found himself lost for words when Tony finally got back. It was so much simpler when he didn’t realise it was getting serious between them, but how could he not have noticed? He smiled whenever Tony was in the room. When Tony wasn’t in the room, he wondered where he was and whether he would like company. He was besotted with Tony. Head over heels.

So when JARVIS informed Bucky that Tony had gone straight to the workshop when he got back, Bucky headed there as well, not knowing what to say. He entered the code to the workshop and walked in seeing Tony fiddling with a screwdriver whilst talking back and forth with JARVIS. He cleared his throat and Tony looked up smiling when he saw Bucky standing there, which helped Bucky to clear his head.

“Hey tin-man,” Tony greeted and Bucky narrowed his eyes, brow furrowed.

“Wouldn’t you be the tin-man?”

Tony rolled his eyes at Bucky, “Whatever, cyborg,” he said with an amused smile and a mischievous glint in his eye, to which Bucky grinned. “Anyway, I was wondering when Sam would be dropping by next, I know he can’t stay away and I wanted to see if he had any input on increasing the flexibility on his wings? I mean he is the one who flies with them so he should let me know if he has concerns or suggestions on anything…”

Whilst Tony was rambling, Bucky made his way over to him and as he sat down, he carefully took Tony’s hand that wasn’t fiddling with the screwdriver and intertwined their fingers. He hadn’t intended for Tony to stop what he was doing and saying, but Tony did anyway, turning to face him with his left brow lifted in question. So instead of saying anything, Bucky just pulled him forward, lifting his free hand to Tony’s cheek and tilting his own chin up so he could meet Tony’s lips, brushing them together softly before it became firmer. He slid his tongue out and across the seam of Tony’s lips, encouraging them to open and Tony made a noise that sounded surprised but happy.

Bucky suddenly remembered why he came down to see Tony and pulled back, only for Tony to push forward to press another couple of short kisses to Bucky’s lips to his amusement. Tony sighed and leant his forehead against Bucky’s, breathing a little more heavily. “So, what was that about?” He asked, eyes still lightly closed.

“You’re awesome.” Bucky blurted out, and Tony’s lips quirked up in delight, then Bucky cleared his throat, blushing faintly, “I mean, uh,” he swallowed, “no wait, I stand by what I said. You _are_ awesome,” he said, Tony chuckled and his eyes opened, glinting, “but I did come down here to talk to you.”

Tony leaned away and his brows furrowed in concern, though he tried to hide it by keeping up his smile which grew weaker till he gave up and sighed, “Oh.”

“Hey, it’s nothing bad, I promise sweetheart,” Bucky added, motioning for Tony to sit on the stool behind him and still holding his hand giving it a squeeze, relieved when Tony squeezed back.

“Alright…” Tony hesitated, “what is it?”

“It’s… kind of embarrassing,” Bucky was blushing again, “I just… didn’t realise things had changed between us.”

Tony squinted in confusion, mouth slightly open, “… I’m not following.”

“Uh, well, we started kissing-“

“You didn’t notice we were kissing?!” Tony tilted his head, staring incredulously with his mouth gaping.

Bucky slapped his hand over Tony’s mouth grinning. “No, I noticed we were kissing, how could I not? They’re pretty fantastic,” he could feel Tony grin and kiss his palm gently, “but I didn’t realise that we were doing anything differently, I guess…” He tried to figure out how to word it, frowning in concentration, “I guess it just felt so natural, that I didn’t realise that the kissing had changed our relationship. It kind of felt like something we always should have been doing,” Tony’s eyes were soft and shining brightly and Bucky lowered his hand so he could see his smile, “I’m just so comfortable with you,” he took a breath, “and I was wondering, if you have time, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

He really wasn’t expecting Tony to start laughing hysterically, so his smile turned into a pouty scowl. When Tony saw the face he was making, still giggling, he leaned forward and kissed him to soothe any hurt, “Sorry honey, it’s just, be honest? You didn’t realise we were kissing,” he chuckled again, grin wide and Bucky continued scowling, hiding his growing amusement and relief.

“You’re never gonna let this go are you?”

“Not a chance!” He kissed him again, “But yes I would love to go to dinner with you.” He said grinning, eyes twinkling with mirth, “I’m free tonight.”

Bucky smiled wide and reached forward to wrap his arms around Tony, laughing when he almost tripped out of the chair. “Perfect. I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first WinterIron fic, I hope you like it <3


End file.
